Satou (Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku)
Summary Satou, formerly known as Suzuki Ichirou, is a programmer who realized he had ended up in another world. After waking up in another world he reached a high level and gained many treasures thanks to using the three-time only disposable large magic "Meteor Shower". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, possibly higher Name: Satou, Ichirou (Original name) Origin: Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength speed, durability and stamina, Statistics Amplification, Physics Manipulation with Space, Force and Nuclear Magic, Information Manipulation (He can see magic spells as codes and can create new magic by manipulating or adding new codes to spells), Immortality (Types 3 and 8, Satou was said to be similar to gods who can revive instantly since they are universally recognized and can still come back even if their body and soul is completely destroyed), Regeneration (Mid-Low),Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Existence Erasure with forbidden spells and weapon like the Divine Blade,Telekinesis, Creation (Can create animals,magical weapons,creatures and once even created cities all over an entire planet), Vector Manipulation with space magic and Aport any Object, Precognition (Can sense danger ahead of time with his abilities like Crisis Perception.Can see 10 seconds into the future), Can cancel and prevent magic from being used with Neutral Magic and Magic Disruption, Can read the powers and information about his opponent, Clairvoyance with senrigan and clairvoyance magic, Cross Universal Teleportation with Unit Arrangement, Healing (Can heal fatal injuries and his blood can even turn creatures into higher species, a human drank his blood and turn into a High Human), BFR (Can transport anyone with Unit Arrangement), Can control the weather with Weather Control, Conceptual Manipulation (has a spell similar to the one used by Dog Headed Demon Lord which enables him to apply the concept of fire to mana, which allowed him to set mana on fire even though it shouldnt be possible. Can induce a collapsing phenomenon on objects that destroys them in a manner that exceeds science), Can absorb life force and magical power, Sealing (Sealed Demon Lord Shin), Forcefield Creation with Guard magic which creates a dimensional rift shield that can be big enough to shield a planet, Flight and Spaceflight with Spacewalk, Invisibility, Age Manipulation (turned the Head Miko back into a little girl), Reactive Evolution (Can mimic and develop resistance to abilities and skills used against him), Can hit intangible beings like ghost and souls, Power Mimicry (Can mimic the powers of others), Pain Manipulation with magic such as Pain Force, Empathy Manipulation (Can manipulate empathy and emotion of others with some of his abilities), Many of his magic and swords ignores durability, Summoning (Can summon various magical creatures), Transmutation (Turned a coal into a diamond and transformed the Weasel Demon Lord into a normal Weaselman), Invisibility, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate mana and other energies), Can manipulate and erase radiation, Quantum level Matter Manipulation and destruction with space, gravity and force magic (Can manipulate, interfere, create, and destroy gravitons), Quantum Manipulation, Could createBlack Holes by manipulating and creating gravitons, limited Reality Warping with Primeval Magic, Light Manipulation with Laser. Can condense and change the direction of light, Illusion Creation with Light Magic, Possession with Soul Intrude and Psycho Drive,Necromancy with Soul Magic (Can summon undeads and can bring back the dead), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation with Other World,Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation with Light Magic, Life Manipulation (Can manipulate Life Force), Mind Manipulation (With Mind Magic such as Geass), Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation with Gravity Magic, Spatial Manipulation with Space Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Age Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Instant Death, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Life Drain and life manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Continent level '''with The Moon Piercer (The Moon Piercer was stated to be as big as a continent and can even pierce the Moon.His Divine Banishing Laser has been said to cut a continent. Superior to the gods that destroyed many continents with their battles), possibly '''higher with Forbidden Magic and Holy and Magic Swords (He purified an entire planet and created cities all over it. He covered the planet with a barrier using the magic Guard).Some of his magic and sword ignores durability.His anti-God magic Mythology Down is capable of killing gods who can regenerate from having both their physical form and soul completely destroyed Speed: At least Supersonic '(flew several times faster than the speed of sound), possibly '''higher '(Evaded 7 bolts of lightning summoned by magic. Magic in Death March only causes the phenomenon to occur, but the created elements are natural). 'Light Speed '''attack speed with Laser. Can shrink the distance between him and his opponent with Ground Shrink 'Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can amplify his stats) Striking Strength: At least''' Continent Class ' 'Durability:' At least' Continent level''' (Can amplify his defenses to match his offensive power. The only time he bled was when the Dragon tooth that has the concept of piercing everything and can ignore durability was used against him) Stamina: High Range: '''Multi-Universal with Unit Arrangement (Can transport/teleport himself and others even to other universes), At least Planetary with Magic (Some of his magic can cover an entire planet) '''Standard Equipment: *Excalibur(Holy Sword) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item, can be used to store at least 20 000 mana. *Durandal(Holy Sword) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item, can be repaired without limit when chant's the spell of the sword. *Galatine(Holy Sword) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item, the sister sword of Excalibur, similar mana storage limit as Excalibur *Spear(Holy Spear) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item *Caliburn(Holy Sword) -- obtained from the Valley as drop item *Blade(no name) -- able to destroy parts of the God when chant's the word: Perish; absorbs Fragments of God. *Pendragon(Holy Magic Sword)(14-15) -- Strongest sword, created as a weapon more powerful than Blade. *Kotetsu(Katana) *Muramasa(Katana) *Sword - Trazayuya(Mithril Sword) -- forged by himself and Dohar in Bollhart City *100 Handgun obtained from the Valley as drop items. *50 Rifle obtained from the Valley as drop items. *12 Magic-Guns from the Valley as drop items. *Balmung(7-21)(Magic Sword) *Nothung(7-21)(Magic Sword) *Holy Sword(Wooden Sword with Holy Attribute) -- prototype creation using circuit liquid and wooden sword to create holy attribute weapon, weak against real Holy and Magic Weapons *Piercer Sword (14-Intermission 3) -- The sword of iron lump that can even pierce the moon. Intelligence: High. Can perform several tasks at once with Threaded Think Weaknesses: He can accidentally erase himself if he loses control while using Banishing Perforation Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic-Based/Supportive Skills (91P) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Manipulation (Lv10) (6-3) *Bestowal (Lv10) (6-3) *Healing (Lv10) (6-22) *Vision (Lv1) (7-4) *Perception (Lv10) (7-8) *Control (Lv10) (9-18) *Light Control (Lv10) (9-18) *Seer (Lv10) (9-18) *Armor (Lv10) (11-20)(12-28) *Magic(13-31) *Chant(13-Intermission 1) *Thought (Thread Think)(14-12) *Magic Usage (Background Cast)(14-12) *Seer(15-8) Magic-Invoking Skills (160P) *Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) *Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) *Prayer (1-4) *Magic: Demon (1-9) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (2-1) *Magic: Parion Belief (2-1) *Contract (3-3) *Magic (3-4) *Magic (5-9) *Magic (Lv10) (6-7) *Order (6-Intermission 5) *Magic: Demon (7-20) *Magic: Demon (7-20) *Magic: Demon (7-21) *Magic: Demon (7-21) *Magic: Tenion Belief (8-26) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-13)~(8-15) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic (9-13) *Magic (9-19) *Magic: House Fairy (10-18) *Magic (13-Intermission 1) *Magic: Garleon Belief (14-5) *Magic (14-Intermission 1) *Magic (Lv10) (15-9) *Magic: Zaikuon Belief (15-26) Resistance/Tolerance Skills (264P) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Tolerance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9)(12-27) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10) *Resistance (Lv10) (3-4) *Resistance (Lv10) (5-9) *Tolerance (Lv1) (7-4)(8CH) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-22) *Resistance (Lv10) (9-10) *Resistance (Lv3) (10-29) *Drain Resistance (Lv10) (11-19) *Tolerance (Lv10) (12-26) *Resistance (Lv10) (12-26) *Resistance (LV 10) (14-6)(14-7) Specialty/Unique Skills ''' *Condemnation (2-6) *(Lv10) (3-4)(9-6) *Technique (4-10) *Talk (4-10) *Seduction (4-10) *Search (Lv10) (6-3) *Sensing (Lv10) (6-3) *Grasp (Lv10) (6-3) *View (Lv10) (6-32) *Eye (Lv10) (6-32) *at a Distance (Lv10) (6-32) *Vision (Lv10) (7-3) *Intensity Adjustment (Lv10) (7-3) *Skill (8-22) *(Lv10) (9-23) *(Lv10) (10-29) *[ ] (12-28) ※ unselectable skill *Inducement (13-10) *(Lv10) (14-6)(14-7) *Hearing (14-8) *Projection (15-6) *Oracle (15-27) Notable Spells Edit *Map Exploration *Shower *Stun *Arrow *Wall (Wall) *Deodorant *Water *Signal *Cube *Flame (Forge) *Condense *Shield (Intermediate) *Armor (Intermediate) *Sword (Intermediate) *Eyes (Intermediate) *Transfer (Intermediate) *Drain (Intermediate) *Magic (Intermediate) *Hand (Intermediate) *Heal (Intermediate) *Heal *Canopy *Stun (Original) *Record (Original) *(Original) *Sword (Original) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *(Original) *Illusion (Original) *(Intermediate) *Clairvoyance *Clairhearing *Telephone *Message *Ash (Forbidden) *World (Forbidden) *Safe House *Inferno (Forbidden) *Suit (Original) (13-Intermission 1) *Laser (Advanced) *of Genesis (Original/Forbidden) *Control (Original) *Control (Original) *Cancel (Original) *to Diamond (Original) *Art *Kingdom (13-Intermission 1) *Magic (Advanced) (13-Intermission 1) *Suit (Original) (13-Intermission 1) *Guard (13-Intermission 1) *Kuro (Original) (14-3) *of Resist Fire (14-6) *(Extra Clairvoyance) (14-11) *Divide (Advanced) (14-11) *Force Transfer Rev (14-12) *『Generate Life (Original)』 (14-12) *Control (Forbidden) (14-20) *Knead (Original) (14-28) *Translate *View *Recording (14-36) *Force (Original) (14-44) *Banishing Laser (Forbidden) (14-Intermission 3) *Any Object (Forbidden) (14-Intermission 3) *Look (15-6) *Possession (Advanced) (15-9) *Respiration (Original) (15-10) *AED (Original) (15-10) *Intrude (Forbidden) (15-13) *Dive (Forbidden) (15-13) *Perforation(Forbidden) *Down (Forbidden) (15-43) *Forming (15-44) '''Note: Satou's feats and abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Post World War 3 Accelerator, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Vector Manipulation Users